


A Day in the Sun

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Series: Human Hazbin Dreamscapes [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, FTM Angel Dust, Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE, They are married, and its fluffy, if i keep writting these the fluff will kill me, its fluff again yall, maybe if you squint, radiodust - Freeform, trans angel dust, with like a tiny glimmer of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: Alastor and Angel have a relaxing double date at the beach with Charlie and Vaggie and Alastor proves just how well he can read his husband and how little he cares what others think.PLEASE READ BOTH AUTHOR'S NOTES BEFORE READING THE STORY!!!!!!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Human Hazbin Dreamscapes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	A Day in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello my darling demons! Looks like I’m back at this again, I’ve decided I'm going to call these little things scenes as long as they last (I have no idea how many I'll make or how often I'll make them but one thing I know for sure is the fact that my brain turns to tranquil happy mush when I listen to one of these dreamscape sounds) so I hope you all continue to enjoy them while my sleepy but happy brain keeps making them while i try to hammer out issues with the next chapter of Ties That Bind! Once again here is a link to the channel where i listen to the dreamscapes that inspire these little scenes: https://www.youtube.com/user/ggruie
> 
> A/N2: Once again this scene depicts our favorite couple as humans rather than demons (something that is most likely going to be permanent for these little works) but there is a slight change that i don't normally do in my own works and that is that Angel is FTM (female to male transgender). Now before anyone jumps to any conclusions i want to say a few things if I may. Firstly the reason I dont normally make works with Angel being trans **is not** because i dont like the idea, quite the opposite actually i love the idea very much i just feel i wouldnt be able to write the feelings and such that come with the territory as well as someone who is actually transgender could (I’m just a new personally discovered she/they bean) but since this short isnt going to be going into huge story arch details im going to try my hand at it (please **PLEASE** do not get upset with the choices made in this short they are slightly for my sanity and the practicality of the time period set in the story! And secondly if you yourself do not like the idea of trans Angel then please refrain from bringing it up in the comments for sake of trouble, if that happens I will not hesitate to delete such comments, I may not respond to every comment i receive but i do read every single one i receive so i will be watching closely. There is no need to drag in negativity to small works that i find comforting and relaxing to make simply because you do not like one small detail i choose to use, if it is the case that you do not agree with it then please just click away and pick a different story! Okay i think i have gotten all my points across now so my darling demons *hat tip* enjoy the show!

The salty sea air was warm, the sand soft and white, the sky was blue for miles as it stretched out over the gently rolling ocean, gulls called to one another occasionally over the sound of waves, and the calming sound of jazz music danced in the salty breeze.

Upon the sand in a perfect spot out of the reach of the small waves Anthony laid out on a blanket, his arms propping up his cheek to avoid squishing his sunglasses into his face, his blonde curls fluttered in the soft wind brushing against his freckled cheek from time to time as the sun warmed his back through the two piece bathing suit he wore. The blonde shifted, grumbling a bit as he was reminded of the fact he was in the cursed two piece to begin with then sighing remembering it was a necessity for the location of his and Alastor’s double date with Charlie and Vaggie.

Hearing his husband grumble unhappily Alastor raised a brow and looked away from the book in his hand to the blonde.

‘Is something the matter _mon ange_?”

Anthony opened his eyes to meet his husband’s before sitting up, the urge to cover his chest almost too intense to ignore. He offered a small smile to the dark haired man beside him.

“Just not likin’ wearin’ this thing is all, it don't feel right.”

Alastor closed his book and set it aside, unable to help his slight smile as the blonde crawled into his lap at once putting their chests together to hide himself. For a long moment Alastor just held his husband, rubbing his back. Anyone outside the small group of friends wouldn't have understood what the blonde meant but Alastor knew better than anyone that Angel Ragni much rather preferred being called Anthony Laveau, he knew all too well his husband hated his born female body and the words that came with it. The brunet laid a gentle kiss to his love’s head, rocking slowly to the jazz and sound of waves.

“You don’t have to wear it if you don't want to _mon cher_.”

Anthony pulled back from the embrace enough to look at the man holding him confused.

“Whatta ya mean? Incase ya forgot Al we’re out where anyone can see, if i dressed like i wanted ta we could get in real trouble.”

The brunet looked around the beach. Luckily enough Charlie, bless her heart, had chosen a day and location of Holly Beach that wasn't currently populated by anyone besides the four of them. Letting go of the blonde with one arm Alastor reached across the blanket and grabbed the bag he’d packed and reached inside pulling out a pair of swim shorts and a cotton undershirt, offering them to the blonde with a knowing smile.

“I had a feeling you’d need these. The beach is empty _mon beau_ , and if someone sees then I will deal with it.” 

Anthony looked between the offered change of clothes then to his husband’s eyes as his own began to tear up as a smile crossed his lips. The blonde threw his arm around his love’s neck and kissed his cheek and jaw many times in thanks before he took the clothes and hurried to the closest changing tent. Alastor fondly shook his head with a chuckle as Charlie and Vaggie returned from their swim watching after Anthony.

“What’s he up to? A costume change?”

Alastor picked his book back up, sparing Vaggie a side glance.

“You could say that, he's changing into something more comfortable.”

A look of concern crossed the two women’s faces but the brunet ignored them as Anthony came out of the tent dressed in the new clothes and smiling brighter than the sun as he hurried back to the blanket and shoved the yellow two piece swimsuit into the bag before putting his sunglasses back on. Charlie and Vaggie’s expressions went from confused to understanding. Anthony slipped back into his husband’s lap as Alastor opened his book once more, the radio station coming in a bit clearer as the waves died down a bit. Alastor held his love close softly reading the French poems to him while beside them Charlie and Vaggie stretched out in the sun together quietly talking. The two couples happily enjoyed the easy calm and the peaceful mood as the sun slowly began to lower in the sky above them, ushering a perfect afternoon into an even more perfect evening.


End file.
